


Middle of the Night

by xAmberRosex



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmberRosex/pseuds/xAmberRosex
Summary: Who do you call in the Middle of the Night?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/You
Kudos: 15





	Middle of the Night

Carefully positioning the camera for the best angles to show off my body barely covered in lacy black lingerie, I pose seductively, hoping to get Changkyun’s attention at such a late hour. I send the photo, texting him:

“I need you 💋 Please come over”

He sends back a photo of him shirtless, revealing sculpted abs, pulling down his pants slightly to reveal his sexy v-line. He responds:

“Show me how much you want me 👅”

I spread my legs and aim the camera downwards, I respond:

“Come over and you’ll find out 🤔”

Moments later, the doorbell rings and I feel a rush fill me with excitement. As soon as the door opens, he grabs me by the waist for a passionate kiss. Letting the door close behind him, we move to the bedroom, him biting his lips as I lead him to the bed.

He falls on top of the bed and places me on top of him, straddling him, feeling his hard cock through his pants. I kiss his neck and he softly groans, grabbing my hips, pushing me closer to him. He unsnaps my bra and feels the firmness of my breasts against his body, passionately kissing with swirling tongues in ecstasy. I unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest, worshipping his body that I wanted so badly.

He takes off my panties and brings my pussy close to his face. My eyes roll back and moans slip out as he skillfully circles his tongue around my clitoris. He grabs my ass and pushes me closer, enthusiastically enjoying me. I grasp his hair tightly, grinding against his face rhythmically, hypnotized by the pleasure.

I can feel how wet I’ve become, my pussy begging for him, begging for his cock. Not being able to handle it much longer, he pulls down his boxers and I slid onto him, feeling every single inch fill me. I tighten around him as I feel him throb, excited to be in me. I start slow, his hands grasping my hips, pushing each thrust deeper into me. My moans become louder and his grip becomes tighter, his cock thrusting harder. I lean forward, pressing my breasts against his chest, moaning as we kiss, savoring every inch of him. I bounce faster on him and he digs his nails into my back, letting out soft moans of his own.

He pushes me onto my back, feeling the primal urge to dominate me, and thrusts back into me. He bites down on my neck while lifting my hips higher to go deeper within me. My pussy tightens and the moans only get louder, enjoying the roughness. He grabs my wrists and puts them above, whispering into my ear, “Tell me how much you love my cock.” I tighten around him, excited by the dirty talk. In between moans, I let out, “I love your cock...please don’t stop...I want every inch of you.” He picks up my legs and rests them on his arms, pulling me closer, thrusting as deep as he can. The pleasure is overwhelming and I feel warmth racing through my body. My pussy pulses rapidly as I orgasm, unleashing louder moans than before, arching my back as he continues to thrust into me.

He pulls me close, pushing his cock as hard as he can into me. He groans, feeling how wet I’ve become, and thrusts as fast as he can. “Now..it’s my turn,” he says, his cock throbbing violently inside of me. He comes in for a passionate kiss as I feel his warmth fill me up, slowing down his thrusts, slipping out groans as he cums. Catching his breath, he gently kisses my neck and body. “Can I stay the night?” he asks, looking at me with a face mixed with exhaustion and pure bliss. “Don’t ever leave again,” I respond, bringing his head back to my chest, letting him listen to the rapid speed of my heart, thankful to be with him tonight.


End file.
